Curse of the Lions Interviews
by jimxariel4everfan19
Summary: Come read the interviews that everyone is questioning about the Curse of the Lions crew. You get see who gets interviewed and hear what they have to say. Jim, Ariel, and all the rest of the crew get to answer questions from the Interviewer


**I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Interview: Jim Hawkins

Interviewer said with a smile, "Hi everyone I'm here with Jim Hawkins, the star of the Curse of the Lions. Jim it's nice to meet you what with your busy schedule." Jim said with a smile, "Nice to meet you too." The Interviewer asked with a smile, "What made you come back into doing entertainment?" Jim chuckled and said with a smile, "Quite simple I needed to come back because I miss the thrill of it. You get your trailer, people admiring your work, and its fun being with new people to work with."

The interviewer asked curiously, "What did you think that you would be working with lions?" Jim chuckled and said with a honest smile, "I thought to myself thinking, 'what the hell is wrong with me?'" The interviewer laughed and Jim continued, "Because I used to be afraid of lions. They terrified me because there was a little incident at the zoo and the lions scared me with a roar. But after working with Kovu it's a blast having him with me."

The Interview asked with a smile, "When you first got on the set did you know Ariel was going to be in this?" Jim chuckled and said with the honest smile still on his face, "I did not know she was going to be on this series because after her last movie she just wanted to relax and have fun."

The Interviewer asked honestly, "What would you describe your relationship with Ariel?" Jim blushed and said with a smile, "Well, we are going out as a couple and it's so hard to try to get food anywhere. We would get recognize easily and millions of fans would try to ask for autographs and pictures."

The Interviewer asked honestly, "Have you thought of being with Ariel and no one else?" Jim said with an honest smile, "Yes I have because I heard after she made the third movie her and Eric split up. I was with her because her and Eric were having problems of commitment and she broke up with him. She lived with me and she had her own place later on."

The Interviewer asked, "One more question, do you think that later on you'll get to do more series like this one?" Jim said with a confident smile, "Yes, I think so. I heard the director she was making a new series after this one." The Interviewer said with a smile, "Thank for answering the questions, jim."

Interview: Ariel

The Interviewer said with a smile, "Hi everyone, I'm here with Ariel, the star of the Curse of the Lions. Ariel it's good to see you from your acting on the set of the Curse of the Lions series." Ariel giggled and said with a smile, "Thank you and it's nice to answers some question and have it easy for today."

The Interviewer asked with an honest smile, "What was your reaction when you got a part for this series?" Ariel said with a smile, "I was surprised to get into the series because this was time when I finished the third movie I did and I thought, 'I'm going to kill myself.'" The Interviewer laughed and Ariel continued after the Interviewer stopped laughing, "Because it's been so busy and I get this to be in a series because I needed to get away from Eric."

The Interviewer asked honestly, "Is it true that you and Eric have split?" Ariel said seriously, "It is true we have broken up. I was tired of him seeing and dating other women and I told him that it was over. I'm never getting back with him." The Interviewer asked honestly, "Has there been anyone in your life right now?" Ariel said with a smile as she blushed, "Well, jim has always been there for me. Later on, we started to develop feelings for each other and I think that he and I were made for each other."

The Interviewer asked with an honest face, "So how did you like working with the animals in the series?" Ariel said with an honest smile, "It was great. Mushu and I connected and he is just cute. I think Mushu was great both in Mulan and Mulan 2 and to think I was going to work with him."

The Interviewer asked honestly, "Do you think that after this series will you still be entertaining everyone?" Ariel said with a smile, "I think I still will brcause I love my fans but I will take a break once in awhile."

The Interviewer asked with a smile, "Do you try to go out in public with Jim?" Ariel giggled and said with a smile, "Yes I do and it's very difficult with the fans and girl fans for Jim." The Interviewer chuckled and asked with a smile, "Do you get jealous of those girl fans?" Ariel giggled and said with an honest smile, "No I don't. it's the usal fan girls and they respect jim and I dating. Hoping that our realationship goes well."

The Interviewer asked with honesty, "Okay, one more question do you think you'll be in many more series such as this one?" Ariel said with an honest smile, "Yes and I heard it's suppose to be very exciting and I hope that I get more exciting parts."

The Interviewer said with a smile, "Okay tune in next time for more interviews with the cast of The Curse of the Lions crew and see the show on Youtube or read the beginning from the first Curse of the Lions series."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions episode 2 is ready and so is Episode 3 by musicadictor and see it on spyroJM's channel and see role-plays such as Curse of the Lions: Ariel's Story and The Lions Curse - Jims Story by cherazod. Until then my friends**


End file.
